A Cure For Boredom
by coockie8
Summary: A trivial order given by Eggman to cure Shadow's boredom turns into a night of passionate romance when he can't figure out how to make trouble for Sonic. Rated M. SA2 timeline. Fluff and Smut.


**I can't remember if I posted this here or not but… Whatever… This story is old as balls and I thought I should share it with you. Takes place during SA2.**

Shadow hummed quietly under his breath as he stared down at earth through the large window on the ARK. Rouge came up behind him

"Something got you down, Sunshine?"

She cooed. Shadow glanced back at her before scoffing and heading off to see Eggman. Rouge sighed and shook her head. Shadow hummed quietly again as he walked up to Eggman

"Any problems that need to be dealt with, Doctor?"

He asked. Eggman laughed

"Bored, are you?"

He asked. Shadow tilted his head; one ear drooping slightly. Eggman chuckled and nodded; putting a hand on Shadow's shoulder

"I always have problems, Shadow,"

He drawled. Shadow stared at the hand on his shoulder uneasily

"Anything I can help with?"

He wondered. Eggman nodded

"Of course; that pesky blue hedgehog is always a problem, so why don't you go make trouble for him,"

He suggested. Shadow nodded curtly

"Yes sir,"

He hummed before heading out. He'd never been ordered to do something as trivial as mess up somebody's day, but it was an order so he'd make sure it was done right.

The blue blur wasn't particularly hard to find; seeing as Shadow already knew the places he frequented. Shadow stood over Sonic and stared down at the relaxing, blue hero. Sonic opened one eye and then cocked an eyebrow at Shadow

"Problem?"

He drawled. Shadow straightened as Sonic hopped to his feet

"What do you want?"

The blue hero asked. Shadow frowned; just now realizing that he wasn't entirely sure what it was exactly he was told to do.

"I. ...-"

He cut himself off and tilted his head. Sonic cocked an eyebrow

"Bored huh?"

He chuckled; challenge gleaming in his emerald green eyes

"Wanna race?"

He asked. Shadow's ears perked up at the challenge and he smirked

"Sounds fun,"

He cooed. Sonic did an over excited back flip

"Alright; from here to the end of the forest, first one to the coast line wins,"

He set the track. Shadow tilted his head before nodding

"Alright,"

He agreed. Sonic grinned and grabbed Shadow's shoulders; turning him towards the right direction before standing next to him

"Alright, on your marks, get set. ... Go!"

With that they both took off. Sonic chuckled as he watched Shadow skate beside him

"Ready to speed it up, Shads!?"

Sonic called over the rushing wind before taking off; hitting Mach 1. Shadow tilted his head before speeding up to match Sonic's speed; smirking once he was back at the blue hero's side

"You actually think you can out run me!?"

Shadow chuckled. Sonic laughed

"You bet I can!"

He challenged. Shadow smiled; actually smiled as he and Sonic sped up again. Sonic smiled at Shadow as the 2 came to the forest; this was when the race got difficult, they'd have to get through the trees, and at this speed it wouldn't be easy. Shadow tore his gaze from Sonic to focus on the task in front of him. Sonic let his eyes quickly travel over Shadow's lean figure before looking ahead; dodging out of the way of a tree just in time. They both came to stop once at the coast; Sonic did another energetic back flip

"Tie,"

He stated breathlessly before bursting out laughing

"I haven't had a challenge like that in. ... Ever!"

He chuckled. Shadow breathed heavily

"You're incredibly hyper, you know that right?"

He informed. Sonic chuckled and flopped down in the sand

"Yeah, I know,"

He hummed contently. Shadow glanced around quickly before sitting down next to Sonic; both of them just staring out at the water

"The sun's gonna go down soon,"

Sonic mumbled casually. Shadow hugged his knees to his chest and let out a shaky breath in anticipation. Sonic looked at him

"Something wrong?"

He asked. Shadow swallowed thickly and shook his head

"It's just that I've never really seen a sunset before; supposedly they're beautiful,"

He admitted. Sonic's eyes widened before he smiled

"Yeah, they are; mind if I stay and share this moment with you?"

He asked. Shadow shook his head

"I don't mind,"

He mumbled; tightening his grip on his legs. Sonic hummed happily as he stared at Shadow; smile broadening when Shadow's eyes widened at the sight of the sun setting. Sonic had never bothered to take in Shadow's subtle beauty before; what with the guy constantly trying to kill him. The ebony hedgehog turned to look at Sonic

"Are you looking?"

He asked. Sonic cleared his throat and looked back at the sky; cheeks heating up

"Yeah, of course; how could you ignore something so beautiful?"

He wasn't talking about the sunset, but Shadow didn't need to know that. Said hedgehog tilted his head again

"Indeed,"

He agreed before shuffling closer to Sonic; the air had begun to cool with the absence of the sun. Sonic glanced at Shadow out of the corner of his eye when he'd felt the other male move

"Cold?"

He asked. Shadow swallowed thickly before nodding slightly

"A bit,"

He mumbled. Sonic hummed

"Wanna head back?"

He asked. Shadow tilted his head before nodding; Sonic hopped to his feet and held his hand out for Shadow

"You were supposed to cause trouble with me today, weren't you?"

He asked. Shadow swallowed nervously as he accepted the hand

"Yes, but I couldn't think of a way to. ..."

He answered honestly. Sonic chuckled as he hoisted Shadow to his feet

"That's alright; this was much more fun, wouldn't you say?"

He chuckled. Shadow let a smile slip and nodded

"I guess,"

He mumbled. Sonic wrapped an arm around Shadow's shoulders and started walking; pulling the ebony hedgehog with him. Shadow tensed under the touch

"W-Why?"

He stammered; staring at Sonic's arm, that was so blatantly invading Shadow's personal bubble. The blue hedgehog glanced down at Shadow

"Sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?"

He asked; moving to take his arm off of Shadow. The striped male swallowed before shaking his head

"I'm just unaccustomed to physical contact,"

He admitted. Sonic squeezed Shadow's shoulder

"Well, just tell me if you want me to get off,"

He assured. Shadow nodded before settling into Sonic's warmth, the blue hero looked down at Shadow again when he felt the other lean his head against his shoulder.

"Comfy?"

He teased gently; testing his limits. Shadow hummed and nodded

"Yes,"

He breathed contently; sounding almost sleepy. Sonic pulled away from him before crouching down slightly, Shadow stared at him in confusion

"Get on my back; you seem tired,"

He stated. Shadow blinked in confusion; tilting his head again. Sonic looked over his shoulder at the ebony hedgehog

"Come on,"

He urged. Shadow swallowed thickly and pursed his lips together before doing as he was asked. His grip around Sonic's neck tightened when the blue hero stood up; adjusting Shadow to get a better grip before he began walking again.

"See, this isn't so bad,"

Sonic chuckled. Shadow hummed quietly and rested his chin on Sonic's shoulder

"I guess not,"

He hummed. Sonic smiled and adjusted Shadow again before taking off running, Shadow's grip tightened again in shock

"Warn me next time,"

He scolded. Sonic chuckled

"Sorry,"

He apologized as he sped up; a loud boom indicating he'd just broken the sound barrier. Shadow loosened his grip and yawned

"I'm gonna take you back to me place, okay!?"

Sonic asked. Shadow hummed and nodded slightly before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Hours later, Shadow couldn't tell how many, he woke up in a very warm, very comfortable bed. He sat up and groggily looked around the room

"Rouge?"

He mumbled. Sonic peaked in and smiled

"Nope, still me,"

He chuckled as he walked into the room

"I didn't want to wake you,"

He explained. Shadow bit his lip and nodded as he looked around the room

"Is this your room?"

He asked. Sonic chuckled and nodded

"Yup,"

He assured

"So sorry if the bed smells bad; I haven't washed the sheets in. ... Months?"

He chuckled; scratching the back of his head. Shadow looked down at the bed

"It smells like you,"

He stated. Sonic chuckled again

"Is that ... Bad?"

He questioned. Shadow shook his head

"No, it's actually quite pleasant,"

He assured. Sonic cleared his throat and blushed

"So I smell good?"

He asked. Shadow tilted his head

"Yes; that's what I implied,"

He assured. Sonic chuckled as he sat down on the bed

"Did you sleep well?"

He conversed. Shadow nodded

"How long have I been asleep?"

He asked. Sonic frowned and checked the clock that was on the table next to the bed

"A few hours,"

He answered with a small shrug

"Why, do you need to get back?"

He asked; not really wanting Shadow to leave yet. The ebony hedgehog shook his head

"No, I could technically spend the night if I wanted,"

He explained. Sonic smirked at the suggestion

"You want to?"

He offered. Shadow's eyes widened before he averted his gaze

"Um. ... I guess it would be alright,"

He mumbled. Sonic grinned

"I'll take the couch if you're not comfortable sharing the bed,"

He assured. Shadow blushed and shook his head

"N-No, it's fine,"

He assured. Sonic hummed and flopped down next to Shadow

"You've got really pretty eyes, ya know,"

He commented. Shadows blush deepened and he averted his gaze before lying back; head resting on Sonic's outstretched arm. The blue hedgehog smiled down at Shadow

"Comfy?"

He teased. Shadow blushed and nodded

"You're very warm,"

He commented. Sonic grinned and nuzzled Shadow's cheek before pinning him to the bed and hovering over him, Shadow blushed deeply as he let his legs spread to accommodate Sonic

"Want me to stop?"

Said hedgehog asked. Shadow swallowed thickly and shook his head

"I've been waiting for you to make a move all night,"

He admitted with a deep blush. Sonic nodded and leaned down to kiss Shadow on the lips. The striped male gasped slightly and tensed up; unaccustomed to this kind of affection. Sonic ran his hand down Shadow's body to stroke his hip; Shadow whimpered into the kiss and turned his head to break it

"W-Wait!"

He panicked. Sonic pulled back

"Did I do something wrong?"

He worried. Shadow shook his head and glanced up at Sonic

"I'm sorry,"

He whimpered. Sonic smiled and moved down; pecking Shadow on the lips

"You have nothing to be sorry about,"

He assured. Shadow took a deep breath and grabbed Sonic's arms

"I'm just a little. ... Nervous,"

He admitted. Sonic smiled again

"We'll go as slow as you want,"

He assured. Shadow swallowed again and nodded; releasing Sonic's arms and letting his own drop next to his head

"Okay,"

He mumbled. Sonic kissed Shadow's jaw before sealing their lips together again; gently stroking his cheek before running his fingers down Shadow's neck then ruffling his soft chest fur. Shadow whimpered and began to squirm from the gentle teasing

"Sonic,"

He breathed; clutching at the blue hero's arms again. Sonic looked at him

"Want me to stop?"

He asked. Shadow shook his head

"Just need some leverage,"

He mumbled breathlessly. Sonic smiled and nodded before leaning down to nibble on the striped hedgehog's neck. Shadow whimpered and tilted his head; giving Sonic more room to work. The blue hero ran his finger through Shadow's fur before finding a tiny, slightly perked nipple and rubbing it. Shadow gasped and jerked his hips against the thigh Sonic had wedged against his crotch. Sonic chuckled teasingly at the moist feeling between Shadow's legs

"Enjoying yourself?"

He teased. Shadow panted heavily and nodded frantically

"It's not enough,"

He whimpered. Sonic kissed down Shadow's neck before sucking on a nipple while he pinched and rubbed the other. Shadow actually moaned as he gripped Sonic's quills. The blue hero groaned at the feeling of Shadow tugging his quills

"Don't pull too hard or you'll hurt me,"

He warned. Shadow loosened his grip and whimpered

"Sorry,"

He mumbled softly. Sonic grinned and went back to teasing Shadow's nipples. Once they were fully hard Sonic pulled back; gently prodding at one with the tip of his index finger

"They're so hard they're peeking through your fur,"

He teased. Shadow whimpered and rubbed his soaking sheath against Sonic's thigh

"More,"

He pleaded. Sonic pulled further back to get a better look at Shadow's dripping, swollen sheath. He smirked and pushed his thumb against it; making Shadow let out a choked moan

"Don't tease me,"

He growled. Sonic chuckled as he moved down to lick Shadow's sheath. It was beginning to open up to allow Shadow's erection out, and Sonic could tell he was big by how wet he was getting. The blue blur snickered and suckled on the dripping slit. Shadow panted heavily as he stared down at Sonic, he was gripping the sheets so tight his hands were hurting. Sonic hummed happily when Shadow's impressive erection emerged

"Finally,"

He purred before taking the length into his mouth. Shadow yelped and jerked his hips upwards into Sonic's mouth

"Sonic!"

He moaned. Said hedgehog chuckled around the length in his mouth as he reached down to rub along his own sheath; tearing a moan from his mouth. He'd wanted to do this all night and had been dangerously close to springing an erection at several points, so now he desperately needed to get hard. Shadow blushed deeply when he saw Sonic rubbing himself

"W-Wait, let me,"

Shadow stammered; tugging Sonic's quills. The blue hero pulled back and nodded as he leaned back on his elbows with his legs spread

"Alright,"

He panted; a little frustrated that Shadow had made him stop touching himself, but eager to have Shadow's beautiful lips on him. Shadow swallowed thickly and licked his lips nervously before moving forward to gently lap at the dripping slit that was Sonic's sheath. Sonic's breath hitched as he watched Shadow gently lap and suck at his sheath until his long, thick erection emerged. Shadow hummed quietly and took the wet head into his mouth; suckling and teasing the slit with his tongue. Sonic choked a moan and reached over to gently tug on Shadow's ear

"C-Come on, gorgeous,"

He urged. Shadow snickered and nipped the tip before finally pulling away. Sonic kissed Shadow's lips before smiling at him

"How do you want to do this?"

He asked eagerly. Shadow bit his lip in thought

"From the front,"

He decided. Sonic smirked; that was the best position for easy access to the sweet spot.

"Alright, sexy; lie on your back and spread your legs,"

He purred. Shadow blushed but did as he was told; lying back and spreading his legs, he looked down at Sonic as he got between Shadow's legs

"Want me to finger you, or should I just get on with it?"

He asked. Shadow bit his lip and shrugged

"I. ... I'm not sure,"

He mumbled nervously. Sonic nodded and pushed Shadow's legs back then leaned down and kissed his hole before running his tongue over it. Shadow gasped in surprise and bit down harder on his lip

"Pervert,"

He scolded. Sonic chuckled as he pushed his tongue into the tight pucker, Shadow pushed his hips down on Sonic's face; causing said hedgehog to slap Shadow's ass and pull away

"And I'm the pervert,"

He drawled before smirking as he positioned himself at Shadow's entrance

"Ready?"

He worried. Shadow nodded and jerked his hips down to catch his hole on the tip of Sonic's dick. The blue hero took a deep breath and nodded as he began to push into Shadow's tight heat. The striped hedgehog whimpered and dug his nails into Sonic's arms as he was stretched passed his limit

"It hurts,"

He panted once Sonic was all the way inside. Sonic panted heavily

"You're so tight; try to relax,"

He suggested. Shadow nodded and bit his lip in a desperate attempt to relax; tears that had gathered in his eyes began to fall. Sonic wiped them away before kissing Shadow deeply; letting out a small sigh of relief when Shadow finally relaxed. The black and red hedgehog panted heavily from the effort before nodding

"Please move,"

He whimpered. Sonic nodded and began to slowly hump against Shadow's hips; head of his dick bumping against Shadow's prostate. Shadow moaned lowly and ground his hips against Sonic's

"Please, harder,"

He gasped. Sonic nodded and grabbed Shadow's hips; pulling out and thrusting back in. Shadow yelped and jerked; grabbing at Sonic's quills again and tugging the blue hero's head back. Sonic winced at the pain and picked up the pace; slamming into Shadow's prostate and wrapping his hand around Shadow's neglected shaft. Shadow moaned and bucked in time with Sonic's thrusts

"S-So fast,"

He moaned in bliss. Sonic squeezed the head of Shadow's dick and sealed their lips together in a heated kiss. Shadow moaned into the kiss and dug his nails into Sonic's scalp before breaking the kiss

"I-I can't take it anymore,"

He yelped. Sonic bit his lip and nodded

"I know; I'm close too,"

He panted as Shadow clamped down on him again. Sonic tensed and hid his face in the crook of Shadow's neck; moaning as he came, filling Shadow up with his seed. Shadow's eyes went wide at the feeling of Sonic's hot cum filling him up and let out an ecstatic cry as he finally reached his orgasm. Sonic collapsed on top of Shadow and panted heavily

"That was amazing,"

He chuckled breathlessly. Shadow hummed and nodded

"Yes, it was,"

He panted. Sonic rolled off of Shadow and outstretched his arm again for Shadow to lie on. The striped male smiled and cuddled up to Sonic's chest.

"I love you, "

He breathed sleepily. Sonic smiled and kissed the top of Shadow's head

"I love you too,"

 **Yeah; you get cheesy ass 'person A: it's beautiful isn't it? Person B: (looking at person A) yeah, it is.' Lines, and Random unwarranted I love you at the end, but whatever. Who doesn't want a little fluff with their smut?**


End file.
